Apparatus of this kind is used in manufacturing and repairing printed circuit boards and has proved its worth. In the apparatus the tool accommodating the electronic component may be adapted to both mount and solder or cement the component to the printed circuit board or either to mount or solder or cement the component to the printed circuit board. In the above-mentioned apparatus the first carrier or the second carrier can be displaced, which can be done by hand.
When mounting components on printed circuit boards the identification and arrangement of the components causes problems, particularly when dealing with small components such as so-called SMD (small mounted device) components, whose dimensions often do not exceed 1 mm. Even if the components are marked identification and arrangement is difficult and time consuming and the operator has to be particularly attentive in order to carry out the identification and arrangement.